Safe in his Rescuer's arms
by RunForItItsJavert
Summary: 11-year-old Marius is in need of help when a strange man comes and rescues him, the man's name is Inspector Javert. Please read, better than it sounds. Last chapter is up! Song for this story- Thank you by Belle Isle
1. Chapter 1- In his rescuer's arms

Young Marius Pontmercy was returning to his Grandfather's house one afternoon-running late because he had to make a stop on his way home after school- it was his Grandfather's birthday, and he had been saving his money for a while to buy a present for him when his birthday came. He had purchased a silver pocket watch, the one he decided his Grandpa would like the most. He knew he was going to be in trouble for being home late, but Little Marius figured when his Grandpa saw the present, he would forget being mad. He would be so happy—so proud of Marius for saving his money to buy this for him. As he walked into the house, making sure to remove his boots before he did, he walked into the living room and looked around. "Grandpa?" "Grandfather, are you here? I've brought something for you." Marius heard grumbling coming from down the hallway. "You're late Marius. Why weren't you home a half-hour ago?" Marius stood up straighter at the sight of his Grandfather as the man entered the living room and smiled brightly. "Grandpa! I know I'm late, forgive me. But I had to stop and do something before I returned home!" he held out the cloth case that held the watch. He watched expectantly as his Grandpa hesitantly opened it and dropped the watch into his hand. Marius observed as his Grandfather studied it, seeing that it was in fact, real silver. Marius' smile went away at the words he heard. "You stole this" his Grandfather accused, his voice hushed. "You stole this you little—" "I didn't!" Marius cut him off. "I didn't steal it Grandpa! I've saved my money for it. For your birthday present." Marius dropped his head as soon as his Grandfather looked at him. He knew he wasn't supposed to raise his voice. Not in the house, especially not at his Grandpa. The 11-year-old closed his eyes tightly and his little body tensed up as he waited for the blow he was bound to receive for talking back. He felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck- the back of his Grandfather's hand- and stumbled back, looking at the ground. "I'm sorry" he whispered, trying not to cry. The little boy had been so proud, so sure his Grandpa would be happy with him.. He watched as his Grandpa stood up. "Come Marius, we're going to town, I have to show you something." Marius kept his eyes down. "Yes sir"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marius walked into town behind his Grandfather, looking around, unsure of where they were headed, keeping quiet as he could. He followed, confused, as his Grandfather walked towards the prison. Marius had never been in there, he only knew that was where they kept bad people locked away. That's what his Grandpa had taught him. Marius' Grandfather turned to him as they reached the enterance. "Stay here, I'm going to talk to somebody. If you move from here before I get back, you'll be in more trouble. Marius sighed quietly as his Grandfather walked in. '_More trouble.' _So he was still in trouble then. He looked around and saw a post with two ropes hanging from the top and studied it for a minute, not sure what it was for. _Maybe it's a sort of game_? His thoughts were interrupted as his Grandfather returned from inside the building and started to walk over to the post Marius had been looking at. Marius followed him slowly, not sure whether to speak or not. "Grandpa?" he whispered. His Grandfather took him by the wrist and raised it in the air, forcing Marius onto his tip-toes to be tall enough, as he tied the boy's right wrist with the rope, then doing the same to his left wrist with the second rope. Marius only stood, allowing his Grandfather to bound him, watching him as he did. "This is what happens when you steal, when you're a thief." His Grandfather scolded him coldly, while roughly finishing the tight knot around Marius' tiny wrist. After he was through, Marius watched as his Grandfather started walking back down the road, the way they had come from. He whined softly. "Grandpa?" he tried calling, but his Grandfather didn't turn his head, his step did not falter. He kept walking. Marius looked around, people were passing by, not seeming to notice the small boy. He didn't make any noise, no attempt to ask for help, because he knew his Grandpa would be back, he would be back soon…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exactly two hours and twelve minutes later, Marius stood in the same position, on his toes, his hands above him and his chest pressed to the post, it was starting to snow, and it was beginning to get dark. Marius was sure his Grandpa would be back any time. He bowed his head and said a quiet prayer in his head. _God, I know I did a bad thing to talk back to my Grandpa, and I know he thinks that I stole the watch, so he's only trying to teach me to behave myself. But please, if I could be done now, It's getting cold, and I want to go back home. Can you please help me God? Thank you, Amen. _He opened his eyes and pressed his forehead to the post, not trying to stop his tears anymore. He blinked as tears started to fall down his cheeks. Marius sniffled and looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards him. It was a man, not his Grandpa, but at least somebody was coming towards him now. Inspector Javert had, in fact, been coming in for his shift that night when he saw the lad, tied up and pathetic as he was, and started to make his way over there. Marius watched the man carefully as the Inspector walked over to him and started to untie the knots, being as careful not to hurt the boy as he could. "Who did this to you?" The man asked as he finished untying Marius' left hand and started on his right. Marius wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to get his Grandpa in trouble, but he knew he shouldn't lie. "My Grandfather brought me here, Monsieur." He answered quietly. Javert finished untying the second knot from the boy's right wrist and caught him quickly as he stumbled back from the sudden freedom. "And your grandpa left you here?" He asked, picking the boy up. Marius only managed a nod, for the little boy was still in tears, overwhelmed. He clung to the man that had rescued him, desperate for comfort and warmth, resting his chin on Javert's shoulder. Javert held Marius close to him, and started to go inside to the station, determined to find out why this happened. As Marius was being carried inside, he saw two policemen outside, talking with his Grandfather. He figured he was probably about to be in trouble again, but somehow he knew he was safe for the moment, safe in his rescuer's arms.


	2. Chapter 2- Marius' answered prayer

HI! Thank you guys for the review and follow! Thanks Rosebud5 for the corrections too. That made me so happy! If you read this if you could please review that would be great! Thanks!

Chapter 2-

Javert held Marius close to him as he carried him into the station, trying to give him a sense of security; the poor boy was clinging to him as if he was holding on for his life. They were followed by his Grandfather, who was in handcuffs, escorted by the two officers who had been questioning him. They walked into a man's office- Marius wasn't sure whose-and Javert addressed him. "Monsieur Mandel?"

The man looked up from the papers he was going over and stood quickly as soon as he saw the Inspector standing there. "Inspector Javert. There is a problem?"

"There is. Would you like to tell me who gave this man permission to tie this boy to the standing post?" He went to set Marius on the ground, but the boy had seen his grandfather and was terrified- Marius clung to him, desperate; his eyes pleading for Javert not to let go of him.

Javert pulled the boy back to him; his arms were getting tired but he didn't mind. He put his hand through the boy's hair comfortingly. "Shh" he whispered soothingly as he waited for an answer.

Monsieur Mandel stood there for a moment, dumbstruck, he had never seen Javert give comfort to anyone—ever. He was always harsh with the prisoners. "I—I did, Inspector. He informed me that the boy had stolen and I—"

"Did you look into it and see if there was any truth to that information?"

"I didn't—I—I mean—" Mandel stuttered, at a loss for words.

Javert nodded to himself. "Very well," he rubbed Marius' back gently and thought for a moment. "Gather your things and be out by morning. You are relieved of duty."

"Excuse me—Inspector-"

"You heard me." Javert turned to the two officers standing with Marius' Grandfather. "Lock him up for tonight, I'll take the boy home with me and get him warmed up, we can deal with the details tomorrow." He turned and began to walk back outside, still shushing Marius quietly as he did so.

Marius' vision was blurred by his tears, but he could see the policemen taking his Grandpa down a hall; the little boy felt safe somehow, with this stranger. He reached up quietly and put his hand through Javert's hair as Javert had just done to him. "Shh" Marius whispered quietly. It made him happy when Javert did it to him, so he decided to try and make him happy in return.

Javert smiled slightly as Marius did this, surprised, but pleased at the gentle touch of the boy's hand- an attempt to show his gratitude without words. Javert held Marius close to him as he began the walk to his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Javert somehow managed to hold Marius with one arm while he unlocked the door to his house with the opposite hand. Once they were inside, he made his second attempt for the night to put the little boy down.

Marius, once again, clung to him, not wanting to give up his safe place in Javert's arms. This time he let out a quiet whine; causing Javert to quickly pull the boy back to him again. "Shh, don't cry. Listen, Marius, I'm going to put you down so that I can get you some dinner and get you warm okay? I'm not going to leave you. I promise."

Marius hesitantly let go and allowed Javert to gently stand him back down on the ground, infront of himself. Marius looked down as his rescuer looked him over.

Javert knelt down to Marius' level and used his thumb to—very gently—wipe the tear tracks from the lad's face; unable to gain eye contact as Marius looked down at the ground as he did so. Then he slowly pulled the left sleeve of Marius' shirt up from his wrist, revealing a red rope burn all the way around from being tied so tightly, and from nearly all of his weight being held by his wrists. His right wrist looked the same. As he stood back up, Marius reached his arms up, wanting to be held again. Javert gave in and picked him back up, his reasoning being that the boy had been through enough that day. He started to stroke his hand through Marius' hair again as he made his way into the bathroom to clean up Marius' rope burns.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Javert managed to clean up the wounds on the boy's wrists and lower hands, as well as get some dinner inside of him—more complicated as it would seem because he didn't set the boy down once during all of this—he brought him into his bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Marius, we're on my bed now. It's safe here and nobody can hurt you. Can you let go now?"

Marius slowly let go and let Javert put him on the bed right beside himself.

"Thank you. Now come here, we'll get under the covers." He helped Marius under the covers of the bed and climbed under as well. Marius quickly moved as close to Javert as he could, resting his head on his new friend's arm, he closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. _'Thank you for sending this man to save me God, thank you for answering my prayer._ _And please keep my Grandpa safe tonight and don't let anybody hurt him. Amen.' _A few moments later, he drifted off to sleep, lulled by the sound of his rescuer's quiet breathing next to him.

I hope you liked it, please Review if you did! Thanks, and God bless.


	3. Chapter 3- Papa

**Hi again! Thanks for the reviews/follows! So here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 3-

Marius woke only once during the night, a lamp was lit and Javert was sitting up in bed, reading his bible. Marius didn't dare make a noise, for fear of disrupting the man and making him angry. Instead he lay there, watching him read. Javert heard Marius stir quietly and looked over to see if he was awake.

Marius shut his eyes quickly as Javert looked over, pretending to be asleep. Javert smiled to himself as he saw the boy close his eyes. "Marius?"

Marius only closed his eyes tighter.

Javert dimmed his lamp and laid his bible back on his nightstand; leaning over, he gently kissed the top of Marius' head. "I guess he's asleep" he said to himself, knowing the little boy would hear.

Marius opened his eyes now, it was dark, so Javert wouldn't be able to see, he moved closer to Javert as a sense of guilt came over him for tricking his rescuer. Marius lay there, deciding whether he should speak or not. "I'm awake" he whispered quietly finally. He was glad that he did because Javert reached over and ran a gentle hand through his wild hair. "I know."

Marius stared into the darkness, confused to why he was being rewarded for trying to trick the man into thinking he was asleep. "I'm sorry" he whispered quietly.

Javert only pulled the boy closer to him and pressed another kiss to Marius' forehead. "You're a good boy Marius."

'_Good boy?' _Why? Marius hadn't heard those words in a long time. He laid his head on Javert's chest, wanting to be closer to his friend. "Good boy Marius" he repeated before closing his eyes and drifting back off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whenever Marius woke back up in the morning, Javert wasn't there. Marius sat up quickly and a panicked whine escaped his throat.

Javert quickly made his way back into the room from where he had been, in the other room, when he heard Marius. "Marius? Are you hurt?"

Marius reached for his friend in panic, tears stinging his eyes.

Javert quickly lifted the boy out of bed and pulled him close to himself, rubbing his back and shushing him. "Its okay. Shh. I'm not going to leave you."

Marius rested his forehead on Javert's shoulder and gripped the fabric of the man's jacket.

Javert began to carry him into the kitchen, still rubbing his back. "I made you breakfast Marius. We have to go back to the station after that so we can figure out what we're going to do. Alright?"

He only felt Marius' grip tighten in response. As he carried Marius into the kitchen, he held him with one arm, while scooping some scrambled eggs onto a plate with the other. "Marius, I have your breakfast. Can you let me get you in a chair so that you can eat?"

Marius didn't loosen his grip, or make any attempt to move; he buried his face in Javert's shoulder and waited to be struck in the back or the butt for disobeying, but instead felt the nice man pat his back softly. Javert sat the plate of eggs down on the table, said a quiet blessing over the food and took a spoonful, reaching back, he offered it to Marius.

Marius quickly took the spoon and ate the eggs, Javert took the spoon back and they proceeded with this until the full plate was finished. After that, Javert carried the boy outside and began to walk back down the road to the police station, holding him while gently brushing his hand through Marius' hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Marius was carried into the station, he saw his grandpa with a police officer, waiting for them. He quickly turned and looked at Javert in panic. "No, please, I want to stay with you." He begged quietly, holding on tighter.

Javert rubbed his back as he walked in there, gently pulling Marius away and setting on the ground. "Marius is going to stay with me, I am willing to sign any paperwork, or do anything that must be done. I will raise him." He said, looking directly at the officer, paying no mind to the little boy's Grandfather.

The officer nodded, agreeing. "You do need to fill out some paperwork, I have it down in my office."

Javert knelt down next to Marius, making eye contact. "Marius, I have to fill out some papers so that you can stay with me now, I need you to stay in here so that you can tell your Grandpa goodbye. Alright?"

Marius nodded slightly, hesitant but willing to do what the nice man asked of him.

Javert kissed Marius' forehead before starting to go to the other room with the man; as he was leaving, Marius quickly changed his mind, deciding he would rather not be in a room alone with his grandpa.

"Papa?"

Javert turned at the little boy's call, seeing that Marius was looking his way, he looked to see if anybody was behind him. Had the boy's father come? There was nobody behind him; Marius was calling to him. After that, he couldn't bear to leave him behind, not even for a few minutes. He knelt down and held his arms out, smiling to himself as Marius ran to him quickly and grabbed onto him. Javert picked him back up and carried Marius with him, and held him as he did the paperwork so that Marius could stay with him, so that he could _adopt _him.

Marius closed his eyes as his rescuer—now father, signed his name on the papers, and, drifting off to sleep, he silently said a prayer. _'God, thank you for giving me a Papa. Amen.'_

**I hope you guys liked it, please review if you did and I'll write another one. God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4- I love you too

**Thank you again for the reviews/follows. I really appreciate it.**

Chapter 4-

One day, a few weeks after the papers were signed, Javert was returning from work. Just as he walked in the front door, he heard glass shattering in the kitchen. He quickly made his way in there to find a shattered glass bowl, along with a full bag of flour all over the floor. He looked around, confused because he didn't see the little boy. "Marius?"

He walked over to the table and lifted the tablecloth to find Marius hiding, his expression terrified. As soon as he saw Javert, he started moving backwards, trying to put distance between them. "I was trying to make you a cake."

Marius' clothes were covered in flour and other unidentifiable food products; Javert reached his arms under the table for Marius. After thinking for a moment, Marius gave in, deciding it would be less painful for him not to resist. He rested his chin on Javert's shoulder as he was carried into _their _bedroom (Marius didn't like sleeping alone and the man could not find it in himself to force him to) he held onto his friend tightly, not wanting to be put down because he knew it could only be bad for him once he was. He hadn't seen Javert get angry with him yet, he hadn't given him a reason to. Javert placed Marius on the bed and stood back, looking him over. As he reached to wipe some flour from the boy's face, Marius brought his hands up quickly to block the blow he thought he was about to receive. He closed his eyes.

"Papa" His voice was pleading, he knew he deserved to be hit, but he still didn't _want_ to be.

Javert gently pushed Marius' arm down, his face concerned. "Marius? What is it?"

Marius opened his eyes as tears started to make their way down his face. "Papa I'm sorry for making a mess." He whispered, reaching for the man.

Expecting to be rejected—pushed away, he closed his eyes again as he reached, but felt Javert pick him up, and felt gentle hands rubbing his back. "You didn't mean to make a mess buddy. You were trying to do something nice for me. Weren't you?"

Marius nodded against his shoulder, his face hidden. "Yes. I love you Papa" he whispered.

That caught Javert off guard; he wasn't expecting to hear that, not after the short amount of time they had stayed together. He sat Marius back on the bed and wiped the little boy's tears away before pressing a kiss into his wild hair. "I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After that day, as Marius got older, he came to trust his adoptive father more and more. Javert homeschooled him; he couldn't bear the thought of letting him out of his sight for that many hours every day. By the time Marius was fifteen, he had his own opinion of the government and the king's rule; quite the opposite opinion of Javert's. They got along fine, however. They never got into any arguments about it. They both respected the other's opinion.

On Marius' nineteenth birthday, as he walked inside from his long walk he had taken, Javert caught glimpse of the bright smile he had. "Did you enjoy your walk?"

Marius beamed as he sat down on the couch. "I met a beautiful girl, Papa, her name is Cosette. She's the loveliest thing I've ever set eyes upon."

Javert raised his eyebrows, still looking at the papers he was going over for work. "I've never heard this much sweet talk from you. I'm very happy for you. Have you made a date to see her again?"

Marius nodded quickly. "Yes, and you're going to come too, and meet her father. She told me his name.. it was.." he closed his eyes in concentration, trying to remember. "Val—Valjean! That was it."

Javert dropped the papers and stared at his son in shock.

**Okay hehe sorry for the cliffhanger but no I'm not. I know it was short but that was all I needed to do for this chapter. Please Review and I'll have another chapter up soon hopefully. Thanks again and God bless.**


	5. Chapter 5- Cosette

**Thanks guys for all the reviews and follows I've gotten so far! I hope you like this chapter, it's kind of just fluff but at least it's longer than the last one!**  
Chapter 5-  
Marius knocked on the door to the home of the address that the beautiful girl, Cosette had given him. His father stood behind him. Javert hadn't yet figured out what he was going to do about the girl's father- the man he had been chasing for well over a decade. he obviously didnt want to make a scene. He didn't want to upset Marius, who was already completely in love with this girl he had only met once. No, he wouldn't mess this up for his son, but he did need to figure out how to deal with it without making a huge mess of it. His thoughts were cut off as a man opened the door, he recognized him immediately- prisoner 24601, Jean Valjean, Monsieur Mayor, Monsieur Madeleine, the man of many names- he was older, but still much more muscular than any other man his age.

Valjean stood for a second in shock at who stood before him, unsure of what to do. How had Javert found him? Why was this boy with him? Just as he was about to give himself up, Cosette walked up behind him, smiling. "Is it Marius and his father? Are they here?"

Marius? This was the boy she had met? And his father was Inspector Javert? Of every boy in the entire world, his daughter had fallen in love with Javert's son?

As soon as Marius saw Cosette his face lit up and, without thinking, he swept her up and spun her in a circle. "Cosette! I'm so happy to see you again! I haven't stopped thinking of you since the day that we met. Cosette, you're more beautiful than I remembered you were!"

Cosette laughed, thrilled at the compliments she was receiving from Marius. As he set her down, she pressed a hand to his cheek. "I've missed you Marius."

Marius smile brightly and took her hand as she turned to the two older men. "Monsieur Javert, it's very nice to meet you. This is my father." She nodded towards Valjean.

Valjean was still watching Javert cautiously, unsure of what he was going to do. He offered his hand to Javert kindly, trying for his daughters sake to keep it peaceful. After a few long moments, Javert finally took his hand and shook it as if they had never met. "Nice to meet you."

Valjean smiled a little, relieved. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. Why don't you come inside? We have dinner waiting on the table."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
After a filling dinner if chicken, rolls, soup, and corn, as well as cake for dessert, Marius asked both of their fathers for permission before leaving with Cosette on a walk.

As the two left, Valjean sat across the table from Javert, the man he had been running from for so long, unsure of what to say. "Kids.. Aren't they wonderful?"

That earned him a death glare from the Inspector. Valjean was pretending that he wasn't a wanted man and that the man across from him wasn't a police officer that had been chasing after him for years on end. Apparently Javert didn't want to pretend with him. "How have you been Javert? Have you been well? You look as if you have a few wrinkles there, hm? Me too, don't worry. It comes with the kids."

No response, just another icy glare.

He sighed in defeat. "What do you want me to say? I realize that you're going to take me in now. I understand. You have to. But what will happen to my daughter? I'm all she has, Javert. I'm it. She has nobody else, _nobody_ besides me."

Javert seemed to consider for a moment before responding. "Perhaps.." He paused. "Perhaps, if you think you can manage to stay here, to not move away, then we could wait... until after your daughter is married. So that she has somebody to care for her."

The other man's face lit up at that. "Yes, I can do that. Th-thank you. I-thank you, Javert. You have my word, I'm not going anywhere."

Javert simply nodded, making sure to appear unaffected, when at the same time he knew that he couldn't take Valjean away from his daughter. What if somebody took Marius away from him? It would kill him. Literally, _kill_ him. He was still thinking when Marius and Cosette walked back inside, returning from their evening walk. Javert stood up, relieved to be able to leave. "Well, Marius, we need to be leaving. It's late already. Thank you, Monsieur Valean, and Mademoiselle Cosette, for the lovely dinner. Perhaps next time we shall meet at our home."

Marius smiled, thrilled at the thought of seeing Cosette again soon. He thanked them as well and kissed Cosette's hand before following his father outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walke inside their own home, Marius smiled at his father. "Isn't she lovely? Did you enjoy speaking with her father?"

Javert smiled slightly. "I think she's a beautiful young lady. You deserve a nice girl like her Marius. And, yes, we had a nice.. discussion."

Marius hardly noticed the pause in his father's words, he was far too consumed with the happy thoughts of his beautiful Cosette. He smiled and embraced Javert in a hug. "Thank you for coming tonight, Papa. I'm so glad you approve of her."

Javert smile and kissed Marius' forehead; he was still a few inches taller, for which he was glad, before sending him off to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Javert was woken that night when he heard a noise from Marius' room, as he made his way in there, he saw his son thrashing on the bed, kicking off the covers in his sleep. He put his hand on Marius' arm and gently shook it. "Marius? Marius, you're having a nightmare." He whispered, trying to wake him.

Marius took a sharp breath and sat up as he woke. "Please-" He looked at his father, confused.

"It was only a dream." Javert whispered, gently stroking his hair. "Are you alright?"

Marius pressed his forehead to Javert's shoulder as tears made their way down his face. "My Cosette left me" he whispered. "She didn't want me anymore."

Javert brushed through Marius' hair gently. "It was just a bad dream. She loves you. Marius, I could tell how much she loves you. She's not going to leave you, buddy." He whispered softly as he pulled his son closer.

That night, Marius fell asleep in his father's arms, just as he did whenever he was a little boy.

**Well, I hope you liked it, please review it if you did and, for those of you who were asking, Enjolras and the other barricade boys will be in the next chapter! Thank you guys again and God bless.**


	6. Chapter 6- Eponine

**Okay, here's the next chapter and, as promised, Enjolras is in it. Along with Eponine and some of the boys. Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 6-

Marius opened the door to the café, walking up the stairs as quietly as he could. He sat at one of the tables in the back, hoping that his entrance would go unnoticed. Joly and Jehan had both seen him come in, but he knew neither of them would say anything. He sat back in his chair, relieved that nobody seemed to notice that he had come in late for the meeting.. again. He was with Cosette and lost track of time. He had already been in trouble for it with Enjolras twice, and he didn't want to disappoint him again. He looked around again, making sure nobody else had seen him come in. He saw Eponine sitting in the far corner of the room at another table, she had a new bruise along her jawline. _Poor kid._ She smiled when she saw him and he gave her a warm smile in return. She hadn't announced his entrance either, she didn't want him to get in trouble. Marius sat back in his chair, still looking around, he saw Grantaire sitting at a table buttoning and unbuttoning the top button of his shirt, obviously not caring about whatever Enjolras was talking about. Grantaire happened to look up as Marius looked over there, and Marius groaned quietly as he made eye contact. He knew immediately by the look on the young man's face that he was going to make a scene. Grantaire always loved it when somebody besides him was in trouble with Enjolras.

"Marius! Nice of you to join us!"

Enjolras turned his head at Grantaire's words, and looked across the room to see Marius. Marius smiled slightly and waved at Enjolras, unsure of what to do. Enjolras just gave him an annoyed glance before continuing his speech. Marius sighed quietly and sat back in his chair, he was probably going to hear about this later. He glanced up as his friend, Courfeyrac, came and sat in the chair across from his. "Use a different excuse."

Marius looked at the other boy, confused as to what he was talking about. "What?"

Courfeyrac leaned back in his chair. "Use a different excuse. I know you were with Cosette again, actually—I mean, we all do. But you need to at least try something else, something that would anger Enjolras less.."

Marius looked at his friend for a long moment before speaking. "Lie?"

Courfeyrac laughed quietly, nodding his head. "Yes. Tell him you forgot about the meeting or something."

Marius was about to say something else when Combeferre walked over and sat next to them. He knew why, Enjolras had asked him to. And he also knew that Combeferre would tell Enjolras what they were saying.

Courfeyrac knew too; he gave Combeferre an annoyed glare before looking at Marius again. "Just do it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Marius stood up and started collecting his papers after the meeting was over, Enjolras began to make his way over there as Marius had expected he would. Marius received a pity glance from Jehan across the room as Enjolras walked up to him. "Marius…"

Marius sighed. "I'm sorry Enjolras.. I was.." he looked at Courfeyrac, not wanting to lie to his friend.

Courfeyrac gave him an encouraging nod. _'Forgot.'_ He mouthed.

Marius looked back at Enjolras. "I was with Cosette."

Courfeyrac threw his head back in defeat.

Enjolras nodded. "I know, Marius, I'm quite aware. And frankly, I'm tired of hearing about it. We're working for something much more important, Marius. _Much_ more important than.. than your lonely soul."

Marius cast his eyes down, he didn't regret that he was late because he had been with Cosette, he only really regretted that Enjolras was upset with him for it.

"Marius, you need to sort out your priorities." Enjolras said; there was a sadness to his tone. "If you choose her over this revolution then so be it, but make your decision. Marius, you're my good friend, and I don't want you to quit coming, but I can't have you coming in late every meeting after taking an evening stroll with your girlfriend, or whatever it is you do. Do you understand?"

Marius gave a slight nod and chose to stay quiet rather than argue with him. As he turned to go, he almost ran into Eponine, who was waiting behind him. She smiled when he looked at her. "Marius! I was wondering if I could walk home with you? If that's alright?"

Marius looked at the poor girl, he wanted to walk home alone, but he knew that he couldn't say no. "Of course, 'Ponine."

Eponine's face lit up, she had obviously been expecting him to say no, or reject her in some other way. She beamed as he took her arm and walked outside with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they walked up to the house, Eponine slowed down, staring at the huge house they were walking up to.

Marius turned to see why she had stopped, and saw the shock on her face. "You—live here?" she whispered, amazed.

Marius felt bad for her, he knew that she had never really had any money, and that whenever she stayed at her father's inn she was always accused of something and beaten for no reason at all, so she avoided staying there whenever she could. He decided that she should stay at his house tonight in the guest room, but he hesitated when they got to the door. "Eponine, listen.. I need you to—you can't tell anybody we know who my father is. Alright? It's just—it's hard to explain, alright?"

Eponine nodded, willing to do whatever Marius asked of her. "Okay, I won't, I'll keep my mouth shut. I promise."

Marius smiled his thank you and opened the door for her. Walking in behind her, he looked around. "Father? Are you home?"

As soon as Javert walked into the room, Eponine's expression changed from delighted to terrified. She recognized the man immediately, he was a police inspector that her parents were always trying to avoid. She turned and looked at Marius, looking as though she'd realized something. "You've turned me in." she accused; her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

She quickly reached for the doorknob, desperate to escape, but Marius quickly pulled her in close to him, hugging her. "Ponine, he won't hurt you." He whispered, rubbing her arm gently. "He's my father, he doesn't know that you—" he stopped short.

"That I'm a thief" she finished quietly, looking up to meet his gaze.

Marius swallowed, looking at the ground. "That's not what I was about to say—"

Before he could finish, Javert walked over there, looking confused. "Marius, is this your friend Eponine?"

Eponine looked up at Marius, suddenly thrilled. "You've told him about me?"

Marius smiled at her. "Of course I have, Ponine. Why wouldn't I?"

Eponine took this in a completely different way than Marius had meant it, he had meant because she was his close friend, but she thought that he meant something more than that. Eponine's smile went away as she turned to see Javert, whom she had narrowly escaped from so many times. "Good evening, Monsieur." She said quietly, avoiding all eye contact.

Javert smiled but stayed back, giving her space. She obviously didn't want to be close to him for some reason. "Nice to meet you as well, Mademoiselle." He offered his hand to her as a greeting, only to have her jump back when he did so.

Eponine grabbed Marius' arm, and quickly got as close to him as she could, sure she was about to be hit. Surely Marius wouldn't allow his father to, would he? She decided she was safe there, with Marius, and only looked at him, refusing to look at the other man.

Javert sighed, stepping back. "I'll let you show her where she can sleep, Marius. Then I'll have you bring her some dinner in a little bit. Alright?"

Marius nodded. "That sounds good, thank you Papa. He said before leading Eponine into the guest bedroom.

**Okay, the next chapter may or may not be the last one. I haven't decided yet. It will be at the barricades! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7-Mon Chef

**Okay, just so you guys know, I feel really bad for what I'm about to do…. I hope you.. like it. And, side note, '**_**Mon Chef'**_** means "My Leader" in French. Also, a warning, I know a lot of the other chapters have been pretty light, but this one isn't. At all. I'm also bringing the rating up to T for this chapter just for violence. Not bad words or anything.**

Chapter 7-

Marius sat up in bed as his alarm clock went off. This was the day, Lamarque's funeral, the day the barricades would go up. He quickly got out of bed and started to make his way to the kitchen. Javert was about to walk out the front door when Marius came in there. "Papa?"

Javert turned at his son's voice. "Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet."

Marius shook his head quickly. "You didn't it's just—how come you're leaving so early?

Javert thought for a moment, deciding what to tell his son. He decided it would be better to tell him where he was actually going so that Marius would stay at the house. "I'm going to General Lamarque's funeral, we've heard that's where some people are going to try and make a scene."

Marius' face went pale and he shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Y-you're going? I thought you didn't have work today…"

Javert cocked his head. "Are you alright? I didn't have work today but they needed me to come help out. But I need you to stay home today Marius. I know you like to go and see Cosette, but just for today I need you to stay home for me. Alright?"

Marius only nodded his head, unable to think straight. Now he had to avoid his father at the barricades.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marius pressed his hand to Eponine's cheek as tears began to fall down her face. She had been shot; she jumped in front of Marius as someone was about to shoot him.

"I can't feel it, it's alright." She whispered, barely audible. "Marius, I h—have to tell you something." She said as she gently touched his face.

Marius kissed her forehead as tears began to make their way down his face as well. "Anything, Ponine. What is it?"

Eponine smiled slightly as she uttered her last words before falling back, limp in his arms. "I love you, Marius."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marius fired a shot and ducked away as one was fired at him. The barricade was being taken by the National guard, and Marius' friends were being killed off so fast he couldn't keep up. He felt someone's hand on his shoulder and turned to shoot the man, but stopped when he saw Enjolras' face, scratched up and bleeding, in front of him. "Marius, I need you ,Grantaire and Courf to go kill the spy, quickly before they make it into the café."

Marius started climbing down, going to do as he was asked, but stopped when Enjolras called him again. "Marius?"

Marius turned towards his friend.

"Thank you for standing with me."

Marius looked at Enjolras for a moment, unsure of what to say. Enjolras was of course saying this because he knew they weren't going to make it. He wanted to tell him before he was shot as well.

"Thank you for showing me how to stand with you." Marius said, smiling slightly as he turned to go find Grantaire and Courfeyrac.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marius walked behind his two friends into the café and saw the spy; his back was facing them and his hands were tied above his head. Marius stopped for a moment and stared. He remembered when he was in that position and Javert had come and saved him and immediately felt bad for the man they were about to kill. He closed his eyes and turned his head away as Grantaire pressed the pistol to the back of the spy's head. Marius waited for a moment to hear the shot, but instead heard Grantaire's shaky voice. "I don't think I can—Marius—can you please do it.."

At that, the spy, who had not made a noise or moved since they came in; quickly turned his head, attempting to see over his shoulder. "Marius?"

Marius walked over there, pushing Grantaire's gun down. "Papa?" He quickly untied the man's blindfold to see that it was, in fact, Javert.

Marius quickly reached to untie the knots that were holding his father, but was pulled back by Courfeyrac. "Marius, what are you doing? You can't."

Marius shook his head. "No, no—he's my father. We have to let him go."

Grantaire looked at Marius and Courfeyrac, then back at Javert. "Enjolras said to kill him…"

"But Enjolras didn't know the spy was Marius' father." Courfeyrac reasoned as he held onto Marius, keeping him away from Javert.

Grantaire nodded slightly as he considered this. "Maybe we should ask—"

He stopped short as they heard yelling from outside, followed by two gunshots. After a moment, the door opened, and their friend, Jehan walked in quietly; his head was lowered and tears streaked his face. "En-Enjolras.." he whispered.

Grantaire started to walk over to the door quickly. "What? What's wrong? What's the matter with Enjolras?"

Just then the door flung open, and Combeferre started pulling someone inside, quietly crying as he did so. It took Marius a moment to realize that it was Enjolras.

Grantaire quickly helped Combeferre pull him inside and helped prop Enjolras up.

Marius watched as Combeferre sat beside him and quickly pulled Enjolras into his lap, cradling him in his arms. "Please, _mon chef_, please _mon chef_, don't die. Don't die. I'm sorry." He whispered as his tears fell down onto Enjolras' face.

Marius felt his own face being wet with tears he hadn't noticed begin falling. "What happened?" he whispered quietly, his eyes not leaving Enjolras.

"He jumped in between the bullet and Combeferre." Jehan said quietly, still looking at Enjolras as well.

Marius swallowed and took a step towards Combeferre and Enjolras. "Is he.."

"He's gone." Jehan whispered as another tear fell down his face.

As soon as Jehan said that, Grantaire, whom nobody had noticed was standing near the corner of the room, silently crying, suddenly walked over to Javert and pressed the gun to his chest. "You've killed him! Your men, you're the one whose done this!"

Marius turned and quickly lunged for Grantaire, but was caught around the waist by Courfeyrac.

"Don't kill him! Don't kill my father!" Marius pleaded, desperately trying to get free.

"Enjolras told us to kill him." Grantaire whispered before he cocked the gun.

Courfeyrac managed to pull Marius head into his own arm to shield his friend's eyes as Grantaire pulled the trigger.

As soon as Courfeyrac let go, Marius looked over at his father. His head was hung and his shirt was soaked with blood now. Marius quickly went over there and pressed his hand to his father's face before reaching up and beginning to untie the knots. As soon as he was finished, he caught Javert as he stumbled forward and quickly sat on the ground, pulling his father into his arms. "It's alright, you're okay, Papa. You're okay. You're going to be alright, you have to."

Javert smiled slightly and closed his eyes as he gasped a few more breaths, before he fell asleep forevermore, safe in his rescuer's arms.

**Okay, three things. First, I'm sorry! Second, Please review if you read it, I would like to see how many people read this chapter. And third, I'm wondering if I should make one more chapter? I kind of want to end it like this but I'm not sure. You can vote if I should or not in with the reviews as well. Thanks, and God bless.**


	8. Chapter 8- Javert

**It's really short, just finishing it up.**

Marius leaned down and kissed his father's forehead before gently lying him on the ground. He glanced over to Grantaire, who was knelt next to Combeferre and Enjolras, practically begging Combeferre for a turn to hold his leader.

Marius slowly made his way over to Grantaire and knelt down, looking at Enjolras' lifeless body. "Give Taire a turn." he whispered softly to Combeferre.

Combeferre pretended not to hear. He held Enjolras and didn't move his eyes from his leader's face.

Eventually, Courfeyrac and Marius had to pry Enjolras away from Combeferre to give Grantaire a chance to hold him. The cry that came from Combeferre when they took Enjolras was almost inhuman.

Grantaire cradled Enjolras, whispering quiet apologies and telling him what a good leader he was.

Marius sat next to Grantaire and gently stroked his hair through Enjolras curls as Grantaire spoke to the blonde.

Courfeyrac and Jehan managed to calm Combeferre down, and the young man had fell asleep in Jehan's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Months later, Cosette and Marius were married, and their friends that survived the barricade- Grantaire, Jehan, Courfeyrac, and Combeferre all came to the wedding.

And a year later, Marius and Cosette had their first child, a boy, which they named Javert.

**I hope you all liked it! Thanks, and God bless!**


End file.
